Dragon Scheme
by Infinatum
Summary: Raimundo wakes up as Jack. Thinking it's a dream, he messes around for a bit until he realizes that it's not. As he tries to find his way out of this mess, he gets involved in a scheme much bigger than he had hoped for.
1. Chapter 1: Hah! Foolish Jack Spicer!

This is my first story, hope you like it.

Note: I don't own anything except possibly the Bonzai Bonana. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"Jack! Get up you lazy boy!" Jack, or Rai in Jack's body, was sitting on a stool and slumped over a table with various parts scattered across it. A puddle of drool leaked from his mouth, soaking a wrench.

_Ugh...Maybe if I keep sleeping they'll leave me alone, _Rai thought, thinking he was still at the temple._  
_

"Jack! Quit fooling around! There's a new sheng gong wu!" The voice was louder and seemed familiar.

_Wait...That raspy voice. Is that Wuya?_

**Rai**

My eyes sprang open only to find Wuya's ugly face was right in front of mine. I quickly sprang into a fighting stance and looked around finding various robot parts scattered across the floor. There was drool on the table that my head had been laying on and a stool knocked over.

"JACK! Are you paying attention! Wipe that drool off your face and get to it!"

_Is she calling me Jack?_

"JACK! Don't make me fly through that empty head of yours!"

_She is..._ I looked down at my body and noticed I was wearing a black robe. My hands were pale and had Jack's weird fingerless gloves on them. I rubbed my head and felt goggles.

_...And...is that makeup on my face?_ My eyes widened.

"JACK!"

"Okay! Okay!" _This must be some weird dream. Ugh...I shouldn't've eaten Clay's Southern Surprise..._ I decided to go with it for the heck of it. Hopefully this dream would end soon enough.

"Well? Aren't you going to activate your heli-bot?" came Wuya's annoying, raspy voice.

"Uh...sure...but...how do I do that again?"

Wuya wanted to smack herself in the face. Actually, she wanted to smack me in the face. **(A/N: I don't actually know how Jack activates his helicopter thing, so I'll make something up for now.) **

"Press that button on the center of your chest." She pointed to where the straps of my backpack met on the front of my chest. I pressed it and felt blades extend from the pack. The blades started spinning faster and faster, and soon I was lifted off my feet. But I kept getting higher and higher and higher until I was about to crash into the ceiling.

"How do you fly this thing?" I quickly pressed the button again and the blades retracted.

_Thud!_

I landed on my butt and stood up, rubbing it gingerly.

"Jack! Out of all the times to be stupider than usual, you choose now! Ugh...we're never gonna get there in time...just take that hovercar you have and hurry up!" She pointed to a red button in the wall. I ran over and pressed it. Underneath me the floor gave away and I landed in a hovercar. Wuya floated in and pointed to a green button. I pressed it and the hovercar's top closed. Belts strapped around me while the car honed in on the sheng gong wu. Wuya raspily muttered curses under her breath before the car sped off into a tunnel.

"Aaaaah!" I screamed as we came closer to a light that would be the exit. Wuya looked at me strangely.

"You've been acting weird lately, Jack. Did you slip and hit your head last night?"

"Uh...no. Just had a weird dream."

Wuya looked at me oddly for another few seconds before facing forward and telling me about the sheng gong wu.

"It's the Bonzai Banana. It allows its user to shoot a slippery banana substance."

_I know Dashi was a prankster, but Bonzai Banana? That's one of the most useless sounding things I've ever heard of other than Ants in the Pants. Ah well, atleast the ride is relaxing. _Clouds whizzed by silently on both sides making me forget about the weird dream I was in.

"Well, here we are," Wuya snapped. Suddenly we landed and the belts around me released just before the roof opened and ejected me towards the sheng gong wu. I landed on my belly and slid forward, my chin scratching against the dirt. My body scrunched forward and skidded to a halt. I must've fallen off my bed.

"Jack Spicer, you will not get that wu!" The accent, the arrogant tone... I looked up and saw Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Dojo, and...me? _What a crazy dream._

I got up and noticed an odd looking banana that was open. I ran to get it just as Omi got to it.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Orb of Tornami against your Monkey Staff!" A robot popped out of the hovercar's trunk and quickly handed me the Monkey Staff.

"We will play a game of dodgeball! First one to get hit by a ball loses! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The forest that had been around us cleared away and balls hung in the branches around the field. Pieces of the ground lifted up, forming holes and midair platforms. We were both unphased by the tremors and noises out of habit.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" we both shouted.

I used the monkey staff and grabbed a ball from the surrounding branches. I threw it and Omi easily dodged it.

"Hah! Foolish Jack Spicer! Your wimpy throws are no match for my tiger instincts! I could beat you with both feet behind my ears!"

"That's _both arms tied behind my back_ Omi," I replied.

"But why would I do that?"

I threw another ball and missed.

"Orb of Tornami! Water!" Omi sent a wave of water towards me filled with dodgeballs. I jumped on to a platform quickly and avoided the attack. I threw one dodgeball and Omi dodged to the left. I threw another and Omi dodged to the right. I surprised him by throwing one from my tail, but he caught it (which doesn't count as anything in this showdown). This seemed to be going on for a while, us jumping up and down platforms, diving into holes, throwing and evading, until finally the trees started throwing dodgeballs.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled.

"Why would I be joking now?" Omi shouted back.

It seemed as time went on the trees started throwing more and more until we were caught in the chaos of a dodgeball battlefield. We both dodged continuously, using our martial arts skills, until we finally decided to start attacking directly. Omi picked up a ball and so did I. Throwing wouldn't work since there were so many balls in the air.

"Goose cooking donkey!" Omi yelled, attempting to strike me with the ball in his grasp.

"Ox pulling ostrich!" I yelled, attempting to counter.

Leopard strike!

Panda popping collar!

Moose making chocolate!

Fat lady singing!

"Your moves are good. Where did you learn them?" Omi asked amidst the chaos.

"Oh, I just make them up as I go."

Omi looked shock before unleashing one of his best attacks.

"Repulse the monkey!"

He kicked me and I landed on the ground. He smiled triumphantly before getting hit by a ball thrown by a tree and losing. The air cleared of dodgeballs and the scenery changed back to normal. I stood smirking and no longer in monkey form with the three wu in hand and headed towards the hovercar.

"Good job Jack! I thought you were going to do something stupid, but you've done well!" Wuya praised.

Omi and the others looked at me strangely as I left.

"How did Jack...?"

"It's alright Omi...I guess Jack's been training," assured Kimiko.

"But-"

"Let's get back before we're late for lunch guys," Dojo stated. He enlarged himself and the four flew off, Omi still puzzled over what had happened.

**

* * *

**

As Wuya and I got back, I sighed, tired after beating them. I had a quick lunch and a few pudding cups, which Jack had a lot of.

"Jack? You've been oddly quiet today. You usually talk too much...it's almost unnerving seeing you like this."

"Nah...I'm just waiting to get out of this dream."

"Dream?" Wuya looked at me quizzically.

"Yea. I'm sure I'll wake up soon and everything'll be back to normal."

"Now Jack, I know winning is unusual for you, but-"

"Well, I mine as well do whatever until I wake up."

Wuya seemed to be in deep thought and floated off somewhere, so I left Jack's house and strolled casually into a park near his house. There was a hot blonde chick sitting on a bench nearby. _Meh...this is my dream._

I smoothly sat by her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey good looking. Come by often?"

"Eeeek!" she shrieked. She slapped me and quickly ran away. My face burned and had a red mark on it. But then it hit me. Well... three things hit me including the chick.

Considering I was Jack, that must've been _really _creepy. And second, that slap felt so real. I rubbed my cheek and it actually burned as if I were awake. _Psshh...There's no way I'm awake. Otherwise..._ I punched myself in the arm and gave myself a bruise. _What!_ My eyes widened.

"Why aren't I waking up!"

I punched myself more. Random people were walking by and pointing at me. Confused and embarrassed, I ran back to Jack's basement.

_This has to be a dream...I don't want to be creepy Jack Spicer!_

I grabbed my head, finger buried in locks of red hair, and sat on the floor, head facing my knees.

"Why aren't I waking up!" Then Wuya floated in, perfect timing as always.

"Jack! Jack! Are you alright? Did your mother make you clip her toenails again? JACK!"

* * *

I had Rai over panicking at the end, but who wouldn't be?

Please R & R

-Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: What a Pleasant Sur

A/N: Don't own anything, etc.

* * *

_Oh man oh man oh man...What am I gonna do?_

He had been pacing back and forth for a few hours now. Wuya was used to Jack being a wimp, but this was ridiculous. At least he wasn't cradling his knees anymore...

"Jack! You've been at this for hours! You should be building robots or something!"

Rai ignored her and continued pacing. _I've got to do something! But what!_

Before he could continue, Wuya's eyes started glowing.

"A new Sheng Gong Wu! The Opal Origami! A powerful wu that can transform into anything you want!"

"Meh, it seems pretty similar to Chameleon-bot, but I'm sure it's really useful. Alright, let's go!"

Rai once again took the hovercraft and was soon soaring through the clouds again. If he had his wind powers he would have flown, but he didn't. Soon they arrived in Japan at an abandoned gem mine. Rai was launched out again, but was prepared and landed neatly on his feet. He searched amidst the rocks and boulders and noticed a cave. As he walked in, clusters of dirt crumbled from the ceiling, but soon it got so dark he couldn't see where he was going.

"Jack, why aren't you turning on your goggles?"

Rai felt his goggles curiously and found a button somewhere. Soon the goggles emitted a yellowish glow that shined directly on the wu, which was caught in between two stalagmites. It was shiny, colorful and in the shape of a flower. He quickly nabbed it and ran out of the cave. Rai switched the goggle lights off and quickly headed into the hovercar. The car started and soon they were zipping off back to Jack's home.

As they flew home, Wuya was oddly silent. It seemed so easy, just nabbing the wu and getting home. It was almost _boring_. And the hovercar was so convenient, why did Jack use it so little?

"_Bing! Emergency! Running out of fuel!"_

Oh right. It ran out of fuel quickly.

"_Emergency landing sequence activated!"_

Rai started freaking out. Alarms were ringing in his ears, and red lights flashed on and off. The hovercraft started falling fast.

* * *

After the four monks had gotten back, Omi started training vigorously.

"C'mon Omi, it's time for lunch!" Kimiko shouted anxiously.

"But-"

"Can't train on an empty stomach there, pardner," Clay added.

"Alright..." Omi walked dejectedly to the porch where they usually had lunch.

"Poor little guy..." Kimiko muttered towards Clay. "He's taking it really hard..."

"But I just don't understand! When did Jack Spicer learn martial arts that could rival mine!" Omi shouted.

Kimiko had to admit, it was really weird what Jack did, even with the Monkey Staff.

"Relax, Omi. Knowing Jack, it was probably just a bunch of dumb luck." Rai added, walking onto the porch and sitting in his spot ready to eat. Omi sighed and sat in his spot. Lunch passed silently, but soon after Dojo broke out with a rash.

"Sheng gong wu alert, people! And judging by this rash, it's probably a big one." He tossed the scroll of the sheng gong wu to Kimiko who opened it.

"It's the Opal Origami. It can transform into almost anything you want, of course with a size limit. Alright, let's go!"

The four monks hopped on as Dojo enlarged and flew off.

**-)+-+(-**

At the mine Dojo noticed his rash was gone. "It looks like someone has already nabbed the wu guys..."

"What, but-"

"Jack Spicer," Omi stated blandly, pointing to an impression on some nearby grass. "Something is in midair, and I will climb to the peaks of this!"

"That's _up_ and _get to the bottom_...but Omi's right," Raimundo corrected. "I say we pay Spicer a visit."

"Alright kids, then get on," replied Dojo.

* * *

The hovercar fell through the clouds and right before it hit the ground it used the last spurt of energy it had to slow down. The hovercar landed safely with a plop, and Rai was soon ejected out like before, but was too nauseated to catch the landing. He landed skidding forward on his belly again and was too dazed to see where he was.

"Jack, you fool! Look what you have done!" Wuya's blurry figure shook into view. Everything moved and bended before Rai sat up and looked around. And of course he had landed in front of Chase's cave.

* * *

BOOM!

"Jack Spicer! We know you-Where is he?" Omi burst in.

The lab was pretty empty except for the mess of parts and equipment. The robots in the lab were inactive. On a giant screen was a map with a blinking red dot on it. The words _Emergency Landing_ flashed on and off the screen. Rai was the first to notice where Jack was.

"What's he doing at-?"

"No time! He must be scheming with Chase Young!" Omi ran back through the hole they had created and the other monks followed.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Jack and Wuya. What a pleasant sur-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just skip to whatever you're gonna do to us," Jack(Rai) mumbled. Chase was taken aback at Jack's disregard of him. It was as if he didn't care.

"Well then, soldiers, attack!"

His jungle cat soldiers quickly surrounded Rai and backed him up to the end of the cliff. Rai was panicking, until he remembered the wu he had just won.

"Opal Origami!"

He transformed it into a parasail and jumped off the cliff, with Wuya following closely. The jungle cats growled menacingly as he flew off.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to squash that pathetic fly if he decides to come back." With that, Chase walked towards his cave only to sense more intruders.

"Jack! We know you are planning-" Omi once again burst. He grunted noticing the empty hovercar at the entrance of Chase's lair. "Agh! Where is that idiot now!"

"He went that way." Chase pointed in the direction Jack flew and without even bothering him a glance the monks and Dojo flew off in that direction. Now he had been disregarded twice, and once by that insect Jack Spicer.

_Why am I being ignored? Am _I_ suddenly the pathetic fly of evil! Oh, I'll show them..._ And without another word, Chase entered his lair and began plotting.

* * *

Jack sailed freely through the rocky landscape around Chase's lair until he came upon a forest clearing. He stopped there to rest, ignoring Wuya's bantering.

"You could've gotten yourself killed! Stupid boy! What were you thinking!"

He drank some water from a nearby stream and laid down on his back trying to think. How did he end up as Jack of all people? And if he was Jack, then who was him...er Rai?

"There he is! He's...just laying there," Kimiko pointed out. They landed and approached Jack cautiously. Omi was the first to speak.

"Uh...we are here to figure out what you are plotting! Surrender or be defeated!"

Jack simply stared at Omi before going back to his cloud gazing, puzzling Omi.

"Oh hey guys. Just staring at the clouds and whatnot," was his reply. After an awkward 10 minutes of silence, Omi sat beside Jack sighing.

"So you are not plotting anything evil today?"

"Nope."

"...Why not?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been myself lately." _No kidding._

"Oh...well...goodbye then..." Omi got up to leave.

"Wait! Could you guys give me a ride home?"

Omi cocked an eyebrow and Kimiko shrugged.

"Mm...I guess. But no humorous exchanges!"

Dojo enlarged and everyone got on, no one even bothering to correct Omi.

* * *

As Jack(Rai) got off, he looked back at the monks. They were looking at him oddly.

Well, goodbye." He waved and they waved back. Jack turned around as Dojo flew off before noticing the big hole in the wall.

"Oh come on!"

Too tired to care, Jack took a quick dinner and moped about silently. He didn't want to be Jack, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Wuya was too perplexed to say anything until-

"Well, hello there." Out of the blue popped a spectral figure similar to Wuya, except that he was blue and had a different mask. His mask was white with a blue spiral and two black oval eyes. Jack sprang into a fighting stance once again.

Wuya was also surprised at the appearance. She had not even sensed him when he came, not to mention he was a spectral figure like herself. There was something very familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place her spectral tentacles on it.

* * *

Dojo landed and the four hopped off.

"That was...weird," Rai stated.

"Yeah...but-"

Kimiko was interrupted by a surge of some energy nearly hitting her. The air grew eerily silent, until another surge headed for Omi. He dodged with Snake Piercing Hawk.

"Young monks..." The raspy voice of Master Fung was heard to the left. He was laying on the ground having trouble getting up. Omi ran to his side and kneeled down beside him.

"Who could have done such a thing."

"In time, young monk. We must get out of here." Another surge aimed for Omi, narrowly missing him. Clay and Rai quickly ran over and supported Master Fung while dodging the surges. "I evacuated the temple but stayed here to make sure you four would be alright... But we must hurry. This temple will soon be taken over by a great evil force."

"No, we must defend-" Omi was cut off by a giant tremor and surges of energy erupting from a nearby temple. "Eep! Okay! Let's get out of here!"

The three ran quickly to Kimiko and Dojo, when suddenly Chase cut in.

"Hah! Foolish Xiaolin monks, I've come to show you-"

"Not now Chase!" Omi screamed while running. They helped Master Fung onto Dojo, and soon they were all flying off.

Chase was ignored once again! But before he had time to swear, an explosion caught his attention. He and his hiding warriors quickly ran out before the temple was surrounded by an aura of the energy.

* * *

Please R & R

Hope you enjoy, and don't forget constructive criticism.

-Thanks


	3. Chapter 3: All in Time, Raimundo

**Note: Still don't own anything.**

**Oh, and don't mind the review by Tornado. That's just a friend of mine. :D  
**

* * *

"Who are you?" Jack (Rai) asked tentatively. The ghost looked amused, which annoyed Rai.

"Me? May I ask who _you_ are?"

"Why you...Well, I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" Rai exclaimed, acting as much as he could as Jack.

"Hmm...Why yes you are..." The blue specter paused thoughtfully.

"Well...aren't you going to intro-"

"Shut up _Wuya_," he sneered. Wuya was taken aback. How did he know who she was. And why did that sneer feel so familiar? "But anyway, I came here to talk with _Jack _privately, if he doesn't mind."

Wuya looked to Jack and then to the ghost. "Jack...I'm not sure if you should trust-"

"This business does not pertain to _you_. It has to do with Jack and a certain dragon of the wind..."

Wuya hated being treated this way, but obviously Jack held some interest in the dragon of the wind. _Hmm... Maybe I was wrong about Kimiko..._ _  
_

"Well? May I chat with you, _privately_?"

Jack glanced at Wuya nervously and Wuya shrugged. She floated off to who knows where.

"But just in case, you may want to press those buttons." The blue specter pointed to two buttons on a nearby wall. Jack nervously pressed them. Soon after, two barriers surrounded them and about half of the room. "One is a sound barrier and the other is to block Wuya."

"But how did you know-?"

"All in time, _Raimundo_, all in time."

* * *

"Master Fung! What happened!" Omi screamed, waving his arms in the air. "What was that!"

"Calm down there, li'l pardner, I'm sure he's gonna explain everything in just a sec'," Clay cut in. He sat down on the ground and waited with the other Xiaolin warriors.

Most of the monks from the temple sat calmly, occasionally speaking in a low tone. The emergency cave was located high in one of the mountains surrounding the temple. It was like most caves, except now it was filled with lanterns and emergency supplies. Master Fung was laying on a mat prepared for him. His head was elevated slightly by a pillow, and bandages and dressings littered his body accompanying his injuries. He had a hasty coughing fit and opened his eyes.

"Young monks, as I've said before, a great evil force has come down upon the temple unlike any force before-" He was interrupted by another coughing fit.

"Don't work yourself too hard, Master Fung," Kimiko expressed anxiously. Master Fung's fit soon subsided.

"There is an evil force under the temple. The other monks and I sensed it years ago. What we found below the temple was a grave that had been gathering evil for over 1,500 years."

The four monks were startled. A grave under the temple gathering evil for over 1,500 years!

"Didn't you guys try to do something about it!" Rai asked in shock.

"Why of course. But there was nothing we could do. There was already a very strong seal on the grave that prevented the evil from being released. We decided that strengthening it regularly would be the only thing that we could do."

"But why is it being released now!" Omi wailed.

"I'm afraid I do not know much about the seal. We searched every scroll in the temple, but nothing helped."

* * *

"Y-you know!" Rai asked, startled. The specter giggled, annoying Rai once more.

"Of course, I'm the one responsible."

Rai's surprise and annoyance quickly switched over to anger. "You're behind all of this!" Rai pointed at him and soon began furiously swiping at the indifferent spectral body. The ghost sighed.

"Calm down and I'll tell you why." Curious, Rai stopped, though anger was evident on his face. "Good."

"Alright, just cut to the point," Rai said vengefully.

"Well you see, a great evil force is unleashing itself. I am the guardian of its seal."

"And I'm supposed to believe you because-"

"_Because_ I can change you back."

Rai paused in thought. Could this guy really change him back?

"That is of course, if you **want** to be changed back." Rai gave him a funny look.

"Of course I want to! Why wouldn't I!" Rai snapped back.

"Because Jack Spicer, who is in your body, is the true dragon of the wind."

* * *

"That fool Jack. What has he gotten himself into now?" Wuya wondered to herself aloud. It had become a habit ever since she had been sealed away and forced to talk to herself.

Wuya gazed curiously hidden in a vent trying to decipher what they were saying since she couldn't hear them. Rai suddenly attacked the ghost viciously, but then calmed down again. "What could possibly be going on in there... Is Jack getting that worked up about Raimundo?" Her curiosity got the better of her, and before she knew it she was taking the secret route. Jack, in his ingenius foolishness, had missed a spot for his Wuya blocking barrier in a certain vent. Wuya floated around the vent system until she found the right place and carefully spied in as to not be detected. She entered the soundproof barrier only slightly, as it ended right at the opening of the vent.

"Because Jack Spicer, who is in your body, is the true dragon of the wind."

_What on earth is he talking about?_ But before she could mull over this, the blue ghost ended the conversation and the barriers were let down.

"Wuya!" Jack called.

Wuya quickly entered from a different spot as to not expose her secret spying place.

"Yes Jack?"

"We're going to pay those Xiaolin losers a visit," Jack announced as Jack-like as possible. Wuya tried to process what she had just heard. Maybe it had something to do with Jack's odd behavior? Still perplexed, Wuya followed.

* * *

Chase and his cats had made it out safely, but he was soon wondering what new evil force had risen from the temple. He and his cats had gathered in some nearby bushes.

"Warriors, stay here. I'm going to welcome our new Heylin friend." He jumped to the entrance of the temple, prepared for any attack that might come his way. "Hmm...it's silent. Too silent."

Chase walked steadily through the gate, prepared for whatever traps lay ahead of him. A dark green floating ball of pure Heylin energy floated towards him and stopped. It urged him towards Dashi's statue. Chase cautiously followed it.

It guided him behind the statue, when suddenly the ball of energy dove into the ground. The tiles underneath gave away, but Chase fell down the tunnel prepared. As he landed, Chase once again readied his fighting stance. The orb of energy appeared again, guiding him down a long, narrow passageway. Chase had an extensive map of the Xiaolin temple that he'd acquired from a reliable source, but he had never noticed this place. He came to a room at the end with six pillars circling the center of the room. The pillars were a faded white with bold black ancient Chinese characters on them. The dusty gray floor was covered in a variety of bold patterns that also circled the center.

The ball eventually led him to the center. A barely visible eerie green glow came from the ceiling and shined on a plain old tombstone. Around the tombstone creating an equilateral triangle were three thick, golden pillars at least 10 meters apart from each other. The ball floated above the tombstone steadily, emitting a low whirring sound. Other than that, it was so quiet Chase could hear his own breathing, which was trained to be very silent. Chase stepped closer and closer, his steps unintentionally echoing throughout the room. In front of the tombstone he stopped, and the ball floated closer to the tombstone. With the added light of the Heylin ball, Chase focused on the tombstone and read the name aloud.

"Huai Sun..." He gasped as he recalled the name, but was too late. The ball shot at Chase. Chase swiftly dodged and headed for the door.

"You'll have to do better than that..." But before he could continue the door was sealed shut.

* * *

**This one was a bit shorter, but the plot's finally picking up. Hopefully the story will start to get more exciting. :)**

**Now I've passed the 5,000 word mark! But still no reviews and few people reading... Maybe I'll rewrite this or something.  
**

**Please read and review.**

**-Thanks**


End file.
